


Playing Monopoly (Headcanons)

by JuminJuan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Monopoly (Board Game), headcanons, i wrote these at 7am when i couldnt fall asleep, im stuck at the end of lesson 16 so i dont know belphie that well yet sry, just fun time, slight spoilers for barbatos abilities, the characters play monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuminJuan/pseuds/JuminJuan
Summary: MC introduces the demon brothers and the other inhabitants of Devildom to Monopoly. Some short headcanons about how the characters would play.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Playing Monopoly (Headcanons)

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I recently remembered how much fun we had playing Monopoly before the whole C*vid lockdown situation happened and I got the urge to play again. Sadly bad things are still happening and I cant meet with anyone so this is the closest I can get to playing Monopoly 😔
> 
> Also, I've played OM for 12 days so far, so excuse me if it's ooc. Obey Me fandom please accept this humble contribution

**Lucifer:**  
Plays along mainly to crush his brothers and see them suffer. Also plays as the bank and always makes Mammon beg to give him the right amount of money, and not less how Lucifer tries to.  
Sells ‘get out of Jail’ cards for way too much. In general, REALLY doesn't care about the game, just wants to make people (Mammon) suffer, or help Diavolo win if he is playing as well.

 **Mammon:**  
This is his game. He loves it. So much money to spend, where will he start? Buys everything he can get his hands on. Actually tries to use strats, like going to jail late-game on purpose to avoid paying rent & taxes. Winning early game, but somehow fucks up towards the end every damn time. And ends up broke. Nevermind he hates this stupid ass human game.  
Loves the randomized cards. WILL cry if he passes go, but then immediately lands on the taxes field so he can't get the 200$ :(

 **Levi:**  
Does not care that much UNLESS the board is anime-themed (or like. the theme of his favorite show or game.) Then you cannot get him away from it. Will get way too much into character, and will get personally offended if you buy his favorite waifu's streets. Spends money depending on which character streets he likes more.  
Uses an actual figurine to play instead of the small figures that come inside the box

 **Asmo:**  
Cares more about his figurine and the colors of the streets he owns. Will sort the cards and money bills really neatly or put them into intricate arrangements that are super confusing but look cute (Don’t let him play as the bank, just don’t). Always buys the purple/ pink streets. Loves building houses and hotels because they are adorable.  
Bonus: if during his turn he is in prison and someone else is there too, tries doing dirty prison RP with that person

 **Satan:**  
Takes it super seriously. He is in the game. He IS Mr. capitalist monopoly man. Starts cursing if he has to pay taxes (the brothers are shocked). Probably the one to win the game, if Lucifer is not playing. He has read too many books on economy, and somehow can use the super-advanced knowledge on this basic board game for children, to win.  
Also goes to jail on purpose for rent/ tax evasion reasons.

 **Beel:**  
He's just eating all the snacks and getting crumbs all over the board. Accidentally eats at least 5 dice every game because they look like gummy bears (the brothers make sure to prepare enough dice in advance).  
His favorite properties to own are Train Stations because the pictures on the cards look like food to him. Also, the yellow street because apparently the color yellow makes you hungry???  
Actually gets a lot of lucky rolls and a lot of doubles, but never too many so he doesn't go to jail much. Sometimes wins. He's just super lucky for no reason

 **Belphie:**  
You can't really call it "playing". Spends half the time in jail on purpose and the other half getting distracted or sleeping. Somehow survives till the end.  
Will just go with whatever Beel is doing, even though that might not be that much. Will give Beel the streets he is asking for. Maybe Belphie is the reason Beel wins so often-

 **Solomon:**  
Perfect tactics. knows what to do and how to handle the competition. He's played this game all his life, don't challenge him. Satan and Lucifer wish they could play this well.

 **Simeon:**  
He is too nice. Plays as the bank sometimes and almost gives in when someone (Mammon or Luke) innocently begs him to just give them more money. However, if he catches you cheating, you WILL receive a lecture from him. and his disappointment, which is way worse than the actual lecture.  
Evades taxes and paying rent as much as he can. Very lucky with free parking and the random cards.

 **Luke:**  
At first, pretends not to like the game but gets into it. His favorite properties are Water Works & Electric Company. Begs the bank (Simeon) to give him more money but gets denied every time. Has no idea how to spend money OR bargain, so he gets played by others every time and goes bankrupt FAST.

 **Diavolo:**  
Has no idea what is happening but is enjoying it nonetheless. Lucifer WILL strike a deal with him that is far more advantageous for Diavolo than himself. Lucifer will also slide him some extra bucks when he is the bank.  
Sometimes he gets a random urge to buy a certain property and offers a stupid deal, but the other person cannot deny it (out of fear of real-life consequences from Lucifer), so he gets what he wants. He doesn't play often but he usually wins.  
After the game will mock Lucifer with how much he helped him out.

 **Barbatos:**  
Cheats every time. Looks into the future 'by accident', oopsie. Is banned from playing this game forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Tag yourself, I am literally Mammon


End file.
